


Unfair

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Written for earthdragon1 on Tumblr, who asked: "I'm a sucker for Emotional!Danny Whump. I'd love to read something where Steve maybe shoots his mouth off then realizes later Danny was really *really* hurt by it, like maybe even cried because of it, and then he kinda falls all over himself trying in his Steve-way to make it up to him."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first time posting a fic here and English is not my native language, so please be gentle with me? Anyways, all mistakes are mine and if you have any advise or criticism for me please let me know! You can find me under mymcdanno on tumblr :) xx

It was safe to say that Danny wasn't in a very good mood. From the moment he woke up, he just knew that today was going to be horrible. His alarm clock didn't go off because he had forgotten to charge his phone before going to bed, and he had accidentally spilled coffee all over his new shirt on his way to work. On top of that he had managed to stub not only one, but two toes on a table in his hurry to get out.

Finally walking into the headquarters about 30 minutes late, Danny noticed that Steve wasn't in the best mood either. He looked like a zombie, sitting there on a chair, staring with this kind of angry face at a blank wall.

"Steve? What’s going on, are you okay?" Danny asked, looking around and getting more worried by the second. Kono looked very busy in her office, and nobody else was there yet. Steve seemed to wake up when Danny touched his shoulder, but he quickly moved away.

"I'm- I'm fine, Danny. Okay? I just…" Steve shook his head and sighed. He always had a hard time lying to Danny. "I honestly don't know what to do… it's Catherine."

Ah, there we go again. Danny didn't need another reminder that Steve was straight, thank you very much. Especially not after this morning. And after what she had done to Steve, he didn't like Catherine very much either. But Steve seemed to be on edge and he didn’t want to anger him, so crossing his arms he tried his best to sound helpful. "What about Catherine?"

"Before she left again, she… uhm." Steve cleared his throat. "She said she – she would have said yes. If I had proposed."

Danny’s mouth was hanging open, and the silence stretched between them. Helpful my ass, he thought. "You don’t know what to do." he finally repeated. "Catherine tells you that, and you don’t know what to do?! She can’t do this to you, not when she has treated you this way! What did - what did you even say?" But Steve didn’t answer him.

"You do know she treated you like shit at the end there, right? Steve, you can't possibly be thinking about getting back toge-"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time Danny, alright?! But what could you possibly know about this stuff, huh?! Tell me what you could possibly know, because you're always alone and miserable! I haven’t even seen you happy in a relationship since the Rachel thing happened! Why do you suddenly think you can give me dating advise?! We are talking about Catherine here. Sure, she may not always make the best decisions, but let me tell you- she's no Rachel."

Danny felt like his whole heart had been ripped out, and his face fell. He always knew his stupid, huge crush on Steve would eventually get him in trouble but this- this was something else. Obviously Steve was still in love with Catherine, and now he was using Danny’s history with Rachel to hurt him even more. To be fair Steve might not know exactly why it hurt Danny so much, or that he was the reason Danny hadn't been happy in a relationship since then, but right now Danny didn't care. He had to get away, at least for a moment.

"Danny, wait. Don't walk away- Danny!" Steve yelled, but he didn’t follow him.

Kono, who had seen the whole thing from her office, was watching the hurt look on Danny's face as he walked away from Steve. Something felt wrong, she decided. Normally Danny was yelling at Steve, not the other way around. What the hell happened? She would have to talk to Steve as soon as possible.

**

"Hi, boss. Can I come in?"

Steve lifted his head up from where it had been laying on the table in front of him. "Yes, of course. What is it, Kono?"

"What happened out there, with you and Danny?"

"I don't know. He seems to have a very bad temper today. All I did was tell him that I didn't know what to do about what Catherine said, and he got really mad about it so I kind of just-"

"You did WHAT? You actually told him- oh god. Please tell me you know why he got so upset? Please tell me you’re working on fixing it?"

Kono had never in her life seen Steve so confused before, so she sighed and sat down in the chair opposite from him. Time to give that speech she and Chin had prepared for both of them- and time to finally get those two idiots together.

**

"Danny?! Danny, I know you're in there buddy. Open the door?"

There was no answer from behind the door, and Steve sighed. "Look, Danno, I… I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know you were-" He stopped. "Please talk to me."

Still no answer, and Steve was getting very worried now. He had really screwed up this time. If what Kono said was true, he had to make things right. "I didn't mean what I said, Danno. I just- sometimes I get really confused, okay? I need you to talk to me again. Please?"

Suddenly he heard Danny huff out a breath form behind the door, opening it just enough so Steve could get in but turning away from him. There was only silence between them for a long time, until-

"Okay, you know what? Fine, I will talk," Danny finally answered, turning around but missing the relieved look on Steve's face as he continued. "What the hell is the matter with you? You had absolutely no right to talk to me like that, okay? I'm not very good with feelings, and you know that. Yes, obviously I've had terrible relationships on my own but I just wanted to help!"

Steve's smile only got bigger when Danny kept going, using his big hand gestures and all. "She left you twice, Steve, okay? Twice! Why is it so hard for you to understand that I just want you to be happy? I love you, you big idiot and you can't be so unfair when you don't even know-"

Danny didn't get to finish his rant, because suddenly Steve's lips were on his and he could do nothing but melt into the kiss. Steve's hands were around his waist, and when Danny finally relaxed enough to kiss back properly he pulled Steve even closer.

When they finally parted, they were both out of breath - still holding their arms around each other. "I love you, and I'm sorry. You know that, right?" Steve asked as they hugged in the middle of Danny's office. "Yeah, I know," Danny answered, and for the first time that day he had a smile on his face. "I love you too."

Maybe today wouldn't be so horrible after all.


	2. Like I've never been hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would take a lot of effort from both sides to make this relationship work. Is it really worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so this is a sequel to my fic Unfair!! The song used in this fic (and the title) is Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato. I would also like you to know that English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine, and if you have any advise or criticism for me please let me know! Oh, and I would love to know what you think!! :)

Danny just couldn’t believe this was happening right now. He was having yet another argument with Steve, only this time it was getting serious.

Steve had put his life in danger on the job once again when it didn’t seem necessary, and gotten himself hurt. After he’d been allowed to leave the hospital the drive home had been mostly silent, but now they were at Steve’s house and Danny had been yelling at him for about 10 minutes already.

“What in the world made you think it was okay to just run into that building, huh!? Because in case you didn’t notice,  _it was on fire_!”

“I did it because it’s my job, Danny!! I had to check if there were any people left in there, what did you expect me to do!?” Steve yelled, getting angrier himself.

“I almost lost you today, Steve,” Danny answered, voice quieter now. “It scared the hell out of me and if you can’t understand that, I just don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Danny regretted his choice of words as soon as they came out, but he stormed out and walked to his car anyway.

**

Danny really hadn’t expected things to be so difficult after what happened in his office that day. Life should be perfect now, right? He had everything he wanted, so why did it feel like everything was working against him?

Denial had of course been Danny’s first reaction when he started to see Steve differently. I mean, he had actually punched the guy shortly after he met him just to make a point – how much he _didn’t_  like him. Not to mention that after all they had been through, he thought Steve was still in love with Catherine. So how could Danny suddenly be falling in love with him?

But it had happened, and when Danny realized he couldn’t act on those feelings it just made him feel frustrated. 

Things were good too though, and the change between them might have been more obvious than he thought. Some of their friends had even noticed it; the longing looks at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking, the unnecessary touches, sometimes even flirting with and teasing each other.

There had been a few times that made Danny think it was possible Steve felt something for him too, but their timing never seemed to be right. Between Danny’s confusing relationship with Rachel, Steve’s relationship with Catherine, and everything else things had been tough and there never seemed to be a good time to talk about it. Well, that was until Kono finally made things clear to Steve with her speech and Danny’s accidental-but-not-really love confession happened.

The thing was – see, the thing was that they argued a lot. Sure, for Danny that was almost normal after his relationship with Rachel, but with Steve things were different. He made Danny feel things he never thought he could feel, and even though Steve made him feel happier than he’d ever been he just hadn’t known if he was ready for all of it. It would hurt too much if things didn’t work out.

They had both been through so much, and even though they were slowly getting better at talking about their feelings it would take a lot of effort from both sides if this relationship was going to work. But, Danny realized, in the end Steve was worth all of that and so much more.

That was one thing that was never going to change, so he decided to turn his car around. It might be risky but he just couldn’t let Steve go, and the next song that came on the radio helped Danny make his final decision – he was going to make it work with Steve, no matter what.

 

_I will love you, like I’ve never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you, like I’ve never been burned_

_I’m gonna risk it all like I’ve never lost_

_Gonna give it all I’ve got_

_I will love you_

_I will love like I’ve never been hurt, never been hurt_

**

Danny took deep breaths when he stood again in front of Steve’s house, trying to calm himself down before knocking on the door.

He had prepared what he was going to say in the car, he really had, but none of it actually came out when Steve opened the door. “You’re the biggest idiot I know, did you know that?”

“D- Danny? What are you doing here? I thought you were-” Steve’s voice sounded broken, and the look on his face didn’t help the pain that Danny felt in his heart at all. How could he even think about leaving Steve?  _Ever?_  “I thought you were going to- you know. Think about things?”

“No! I mean, I was, but- I realized that I don’t have to.”

“No? Does- does that mean…” Steve was obviously trying to be careful about what he said, but the hopeful look in his eyes told Danny everything he needed to know.

“ _Yes_ , absolutely yes. We obviously have to talk about some things but we’re going to make this work, okay? I love you, so much, and can’t believe – oh just come here, please? I’m never going to leave you like that again,” Danny said, pulling Steve into a tight hug.

**

“I still can’t believe they actually got their shit together and finally started dating,” Kono said, turning her head to look at Chin with a huge smile on her face. It had been some time now, but they had just looked up to see Danny and Steve hugging each other and looking happier than ever.

“And I still can’t believe you actually had that talk with Steve months ago. But I’m just so glad to finally see them happy, you know? It was about time,” Chin said, smiling because of how fondly Steve and Danny were looking to each other.

Yeah, they were going to be alright.


End file.
